


直觉（番外）—ABO向

by 9shanbysea



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea
Summary: 本篇为同名生包子番外，正文内容见同名文章，假虐





	直觉（番外）—ABO向

蓝成霖的木棍落到身上的时候，展耀一点痛的感觉都没有。  
白羽瞳的声嘶力竭的呼喊声，仿佛越变越远。  
所有人都知道，白羽瞳最在意的人是展耀。只是大家不知道的是，现在多了个小展耀。

 

当初检查结果刚出来的时候，白羽瞳当场就抱起展耀转了个圈。转到一半才突然意识到老婆大人身上带着个小包子又赶紧放了下来。  
两人脸上都是又喜悦又紧张的样子，医生估计也是见怪不怪了。  
白羽瞳是当天就做了一堆好吃的，一副誓死要把展耀喂成猪的架势。展耀嘴上说着“做父亲的人了，淡定点”，自己却是默默地在网上下了一堆育儿书籍的单。  
“这么多啊。你看得完吗？”  
平常苦力活就是白羽瞳负责的，现在这种非常时期自然更不可能交给展耀了。搬完几大箱子书，客厅都快堆满了。  
“不相信我吗？”  
“不敢不敢。”  
反正以后展耀请假，有的是时间看书吧。

 

展耀第二第三个月的时候害喜特别严重。  
起初白羽瞳是想早早去和包局打声招呼，让展耀就此回家安心养着。  
但是展耀不同意。  
“在家呆这么久我会被憋死的。”展耀坚持要去警局，说是有利于心理健康。  
白羽瞳犟不过他，只能答应。  
结果有意思的是，检查之前展耀还只是偶尔不舒服一下，自从知道了自己怀孕，像被下了什么心理暗示似的，几乎天天都要被王韶赵富他们的牛肉干，薯片以及其他各种各样的零食味儿熏得往厕所跑几趟，连蒋翎的常吃的棒棒糖的那股甜味都能腻到他。  
办公室里的人就是再迟钝都觉得奇怪了。  
“我哪知道反应这么强烈啊，明明之前都没有的。”展耀坐在沙发上吃着梅子，看着白羽瞳在厨房忙来忙去的。  
“要我说你就在家呆着呗。万一你这一个月好不了，下个月再拿什么理由请假？”  
他们对外的说法是展耀胃病犯了，严重到要回来养一个月。  
“我不。下个月的事情下个月再说了，反正你想办法。”  
“……”  
好不讲道理啊。不过白羽瞳现在也不敢顶嘴，天大地大不如现在的展耀大。

 

好在展耀的早孕反应已经坚持太久。他人本来就瘦，入秋以后穿一件风衣，扣子一扣也没人能注意得到某个地方的变化。  
因此，蓝成霖也根本不知道展耀还有个孩子。  
“你最在意的人是他吧。”木棍指着自己的时候，恐惧让他下意识地闭上双眼。上一次让他这么害怕的时候，是白羽瞳中弹的那次。  
白羽瞳宽厚的背影在自己面前倒下，整个人毫无气力得倒在自己身上，鲜红的血源源不绝地流下来，就像现在一样。  
哪里在流血……腹部刚刚好像被猛击好几下，身下一股湿意的热流。头被猛击了以后，展耀意识有些模糊，眼前不知道是黑色还是红色，天旋地转。  
“王八蛋，你住手！有什么事冲我来！”好像是白羽瞳的声音和蓝成霖的笑声。  
身下的暖意越来越明显  
“展耀！猫！”  
“先别管我，先救……”  
展耀醒了过来，眼角还挂着泪，睁开眼看见的是白羽瞳关切的样子。  
展耀一把掀开被子。还好还好，肚子还是圆鼓鼓的。  
“怎么回事？蓝成霖呢？小白你没事吧。”  
“蓝成霖？他很久以前就死了。我能有什么事。”展耀突然伸手捏着白羽瞳的脸，白羽瞳一楞，不知道发生了什么。  
展耀仔细想了想，好像是的。蓝成霖死都是他和白羽瞳正式在一起之前的事情了。  
“猫，你是不是做恶梦了？”  
再过两天就是预产期了，可能精神压力太大了吧，展耀这几天总是梦到些危险的事情，不是自己的就是白羽瞳的。整个人都憔悴不少。  
“我没事，你还在就好。”  
展耀费力地坐起来，抱着白羽瞳蹭，渐渐安下心来。  
但是湿热的感觉还在。展耀往下看了看，是羊水破了。

 

刚刚梦里轻微到他以为不存在的痛觉渐渐开始有了存在感。  
白羽瞳紧紧握着他的手，展耀的精神状态还是不太好，等下可能会是一场恶战。  
结果白羽瞳刚刚把展耀送到医院，手机铃声不合时宜地响了起来。  
“你怎么不接？”按他们的职业习惯，电话一般都是秒接。  
白羽瞳慢吞吞地接起电话，是包局发来命令。紧急任务，白羽瞳必须马上出现场。  
“可是包sir，展耀他……”  
没等白羽瞳说完，电话就被挂掉了。看来事态的确比较严重。白羽瞳为难地原地打转，不知道该如何是好，他实在是不希望展耀这么重要的时刻没有自己在身旁。  
“你去吧。”反倒是展耀给犹豫不决的白羽瞳做了个选择。  
“但是你……”  
“少自恋了，我没你还不行了吗？”展耀用力拍了他一下，白羽瞳一个重心不稳往门口倒了一步。  
“早点回来。”展耀挥了挥手，白羽瞳朝他点点头，奔赴现场去了。  
父母赶过来还要一段时间，展耀一个人呆在病房里反倒能轻松了些。刚刚为了让白羽瞳安心而一直撑着的表情终于能放松下来了。  
“宝宝啊，以后要记得和我站在一边啊。”这时的展耀满脸都是使坏的小心思，哪里还有刚刚那个深明大义的样子。果然说不介意都是假的。

 

等白羽瞳终于赶回来的时候，展耀已经生完了。  
展耀因为精力耗尽，睡得挺沉的。  
白羽瞳轻手轻脚走到展耀身边，他脸色还有点白，应该是累极了。  
“辛苦了。”白羽瞳在展耀头上亲了一下，然后抱起了在旁边同样睡得深沉的小孩。  
“啧啧……佛挡杀佛的白sir还有这么慈爱的一面呢。”马韩和赵富在门外看得眼睛都直了。  
刚刚和白羽瞳一起出完任务，听说展博士生了，这两人也跟过来看看。结果刚到医院，车都没怎么停稳呢，白sir就和赶着投胎似得蹭得一下蹦出去了。  
“难怪出现场的时候白sir那么凶悍。这回的罪犯也是点背啊撞这个点犯事，太惨了太惨了。”  
房间里的白羽瞳倒是听不见两个下属怎么腹诽他的，对着小宝宝的脸左看又看。  
“小东西，就是你害得我家猫儿这么辛苦啊。”  
小宝宝睡着的时候，嘴角若有若无的上翘角度像极了他的猫。  
白羽瞳本来还想着要好好教训他一下，一下又有些舍不得了。  
“先放过你吧。”  
室内只剩下一大一小睡着的呼吸声，格外宁静。

 

生孩子的重担卸下了，展耀醒来后精神好了许多。  
“这个跟我姓。”  
“啊？”白羽瞳正逗着孩子，听到这句话笑容僵在脸上。  
“啊什么啊，不乐意啊。”  
“不能商量一下吗？”白羽瞳仿佛都能感觉到自己未来在家里的地位即将一落千丈。  
“你说呢？不可别忘了他出来的时候你在哪里。”展耀理所当然地盯着白羽瞳，白羽瞳马上就怂了。  
“我错了！你说什么就是什么。”  
“这还差不多。”  
展耀心满意足了。他发现拿这个对付白羽瞳特别好使。  
小孩子也突然笑了起来，笑弯了的眼睛简直和他那个幸灾乐祸的爸爸一毛一样。  
“和你爸爸一样坏！”白羽瞳捏了捏他的脸，眼里却是满满的温柔。  
“看来我只能等下一个咯。”白羽瞳举起小宝宝继续逗，小宝宝笑得更开心了。  
“谁说会有下一个。”  
“猫？”白羽瞳惊得瞪大了眼睛。  
“噗……”看他那个样子，展耀笑得直不起腰来。  
“怎么，你还想要啊。你也不怕带不过来。”  
“我带就我带！”事关一家之主的尊严！怎么着两个姓的人数也要一样啊，不然他多吃亏。  
“看你表现。”展耀就留下这句模棱两可的话，又让白羽瞳心甘情愿殷勤了很久。

 

后来，展耀的确是又生了一个。不过倒不是因为因为答应过白羽瞳，而是因为他们两个人工作都太忙，阳阳学习忙起来以后也实在没时间和小展一起玩，看他总是一个人怪孤独的。  
于是白羽瞳如愿以偿地盼到了小白的降生。  
不过他没料到的是，他在家里的地位仍然是最低的。  
小白小展都是都和展耀一致战线，每次到家庭投票都没他什么事儿。  
好像哪里不太对。  
“猫！你说是不是给他们催眠了！”  
白羽瞳缠着展耀好几天了，连睡觉都不让好好睡，就问这么个傻问题。  
“少来了，关我什么事啊。”  
叱咤风云的白长官，感觉自己果然还是被针对了。不，说不定一开始他们早都背地里商量好了。  
失策啊失策，一家之主的威严什么的，不存在的。  
但是看着身旁熟睡的展耀，白羽瞳还是扬起了嘴角。  
“狡猾的猫！晚安。”


End file.
